20 Stycznia 2007
TVP 1 06:05 Warto kochać - odc. 5; serial TVP 06:50 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:35 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:10 Byli sobie odkrywcy - odc.15 Bruce i źródła Nilu (Bruce et les sources du Nil); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1997) 08:40 Lippy&Messy - odc. 6 08:45 Kadra 2012; magazyn 09:05 Ziarno ; magazyn 09:30 Ferie z 5-10-15 10:00 89 PLUS - MŁODOŚĆ PASJA SKAUTING - wydanie feryjne; magazyn 10:05 Karate Kid IV: Mistrz i uczennica (The Next Karate Kid) 102'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1994) 11:50 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Ryby znane i mniej znane 12:20 Wyrok na Dolinę Rospudy 12:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:15 ZAP - szybki magazyn popkulturalny; magazyn 13:30 Od przedszkola do Opola - De Mono 14:10 Ostatni pociąg z Gun Hill (Last Train from Gun Hill) 90'; western kraj prod.USA (1959) 15:50 Przed Eurowizją - odc.8 16:25 Teleexpress 16:45 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Zakopane 19:00 Wieczorynka - Kaczor Donald przedstawia - odc. 35 (Donald Duck Presents (odc.126)); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1983) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:55 Rajd Dakar 2007 - kronika 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Hit na sobotę - Hrabia Monte Christo (Count of Monte Cristo, The) - (txt str.777) 125'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2002) 22:30 Tony Bennett - Duety; koncert 23:25 Męska rzecz... - Życie Carlita (Carlito's Way) 138'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1993) 01:40 Kino nocnych marków - Puls miasta I - cz. 13 (Boomtown I - Home Invasion, ep.1013); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2002) 02:25 Kino nocnych marków - Puls miasta I - cz. 14 (Boomtown I - Execution, ep.1014); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2002) 03:05 Wratislavia Cantans 2006 - The Hilliard Ensemble; koncert 03:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:10 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygody Kota Filemona - Groch z kapustą 06:50 Smak Europy - Domy z paczki .... 07:05 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 824 Senior rodu; telenowela TVP 07:55 M jak miłość - odc. 463; serial TVP 08:50 Śniadanie z Dwójką - w tym: Pogoda 9.15,10.15,10.44 i Panorama 9.45,10.40 10:40 Niespokojne czekanie (Waiting For A Hartbeat) - (txt str.777) 49'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 11:35 Fale - Wyjazd 25'; film krótkometrażowy TVP 12:05 Dlaczego nie! Spotkanie przed premierą 12:25 Dubidu - odc. 15; quiz muzyczny 13:15 Niesforne aniołki seria II - odc.7 (Little Angels: Coopers); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 13:45 Dlaczego nie! - relacja z premier 13:55 Familiada - odc. 1355 - (txt str.777); teleturniej 14:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 826 Awantury Marcysi; telenowela TVP 14:55 Piąty Międzynarodowy Festiwal Sztuki Cyrkowej w Budapeszcie - Część druga (.); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2004) 15:35 Dlaczego nie! - relacja z premier 15:45 Święta wojna - (253) Molestowanie 16:15 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 35; serial komediowy TVP 16:45 Podróże z żartem - Brazylia ; program rozrywkowy 17:45 Program lokalny 18:15 Kabaretowe kawałki - (11) 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Pogoda 19:15 Miłość na antypodach - Część 1/2 (Last Frontier ep.1/2) 89'; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1986) 20:55 Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju przedstawia..."Ballada o hydrauliku" 21:50 Słowo na niedzielę 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport Telegram 22:30 Pogoda 22:35 Mocne Kino - Wydział Rosja (Russia House) - (txt str.777) 117'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1990) 00:40 Święci z Bostonu (Boondock saints, the) 103'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2000) 02:25 Sędziowie z Queens - odc. 3/13 (QUEENS SUPREME ep. 102); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2003) 03:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Warszawa 06:30 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 56; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Kowalski i Schmidt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:40 Pogoda 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski ; STEREO 07:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza ; STEREO 08:00 Qltura - Qltura em.20.01.; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:20 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza ; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:40 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 Kronika warszawska; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Auto-Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda; STEREO 09:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Kamera Kuriera ; STEREO 10:00 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda 10.30 weekend - . 1; STEREO 10:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 11:00 Muzea sztuki na świecie - Galeria Palatina we Florencji (Art Museums of the world); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda 11.30 weekend - . 1; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:00 Aby nie było gorzej 23'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Tadeusz Pałka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 13:00 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Kamera Kuriera ; STEREO 14:00 Auto-Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda; STEREO 14:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Uwierz w dokument; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:45 Pogoda; STEREO 15:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:58 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 16:00 Album Skalskiego; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera ; STEREO 16:50 Pogoda dla Warszawy; STEREO 16:50 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Niepokonani - Monika Mielczarska; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Kultura TVP; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki ; STEREO 17:50 Wiadomości sportowe - (20.01.2007 - 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza ; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:10 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:15 W wielkim świecie - W wielkim świecie- odc.96; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Trójka w kosmosie - Kabarety "Czerwony Tulipan w Piwnicy pod Harendą; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Wywiad Kuriera; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:05 Qltura - Qltura em.20.01.; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:30 Kronika warszawska; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:45 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami - Zamek Królewski prem. 15.01.; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 Muzea sztuki na świecie - Galeria Palatina we Florencji (Art Museums of the world); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:50 Pogoda; STEREO 21:00 Wywiad z Angelą Merkel; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:55 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:00 Wiadomości sportowe - (20.01.2007 - 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza ; STEREO 22:05 Kuźnia talentów - Kuźnia talentów em. 19.; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:40 Pogoda; STEREO 22:45 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:10 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 55; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Album Skalskiego; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Aby nie było gorzej 23'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Tadeusz Pałka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Wywiad z Angelą Merkel; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:10 Kurier; STEREO 01:25 Pogoda; STEREO 01:29 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 06:45 Jesteśmy - magazyn religijny 07:15 Tutenstein - serial animowany 07:45 Hugo - program dla dzieci 08:15 Cudowne lata - serial obyczajowy reż. Beth Hillshafer, Tom Moore, USA 1988 08:45 Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki - serial przygodowy reż. David Grossman, USA 1997 09:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 10:45 Czarny koń - film familijny reż. David Hemmings, wyk. Ari Meyers, Ed Begley Jr., Mimi Rogers, Donovan Leitch USA 1992 12:45 Czarodziejki - serial obyczajowy reż. Shannen Doherty, Gilbert Adler i inni, USA 1998 13:45 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 14:45 Hell's Kitchen od kuchni - reality show 15:45 Eureko, ja to wiem! - teleturniej 16:45 Sheena - serial przygodowy USA 2001 17:45 Rodzina nie do poznania - reality show 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Grasz czy nie grasz - teleturniej 20:30 Austin Powers: Agent specjalnej troski - komedia reż. Jay Roach, wyk. Mike Myers,Robert Wagner,Elizabeth Hurley,Michael York,Mimi Rogers,Seth Green,Fabiana Udenio USA 1997 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:35 Oportuniści - dramat kryminalny reż. John Sturges, wyk. Kirk Douglas, Anthony Quinn, Carolyn Jones, Earl Holliman USA 1959 00:20 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 02:40 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 05:40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy Polsat Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Turniej halowy Remes Cup Extra - turniej z udziałem Lecha Poznań, Widzewa Łódź , Cravovii Kraków, Arki Gdynia i Warty Poznań 08:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn Polska Liga Siatkówki - mecz Jastrzębski Węgiel - PZU AZS Olsztyn 09:30 Tenis stołowy Turniej ITTF Pro Tour w Chorwacji - półfinały 11:00 Kombinacja norweska Zawody Pucharu Świata w Seefeld (Austria) 12:00 Tenis stołowy Turniej ITTF Pro Tour w Chorwacji - półfinały 13:30 Krótka piłka - magazyn siatkarski 14:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 14:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn Polska Liga Siatkówki - mecz PZU AZS Olsztyn - Wkręt-Met Domex AZS Częstochowa 17:10 Koszykówka mężczyzn Dominet Bank Ekstraliga - mecz Polpak Świecie - Kotwica Kołobrzeg 19:25 Piłka ręczna Mistrzostwa Świata mężczyzn - mecz Polska - Argentyna 21:15 Boks Walka o mistrzostwo świata federacji WBA - waga ciężka Nikołaj Wałujew - Jameel McCline TVN 06:15 Telesklep 07:55 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:30 Superniania: Rodzina państwa Lipców - reality show 11:30 Tajniacy - serial sensacyjny odc. 16 ost. USA 2003 12:30 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 743-746 Polska 2003 14:10 Loteria Walentynkowa 14:15 Maraton uśmiechu: Tomasz Zubilewicz, Olivier Janiak, Maciej Trojanowski - program rozrywkowy 14:45 Hela w opałach: Egzamin dojrzałości - serial komediowy odc. 4/16 Polska 2006 15:15 Pokojowe rewolucje - magazyn 15:45 Siłacze - program rozrywkowy 16:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj: Żar szaszłyków - magazyn kulinarny 17:30 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport - program informacyjny 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Niania: Wybór Frani - serial komediowy odc. 25 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 20:40 Kryminalni: Egzamin - serial kryminalny odc. 58 reż. Piotr Wereśniak, Ryszard Zatorski, Polska 2004 21:45 Olej Lorenza - dramat obyczajowy reż. George Miller, wyk. Nick Nolte, Susan Sarandon, Peter Ustinov, Kathleen Wilhoite, Gerry Bamman, Margo Martindale. James Rebhorn, Ann Hearn, Maduka Steady, Colin Ward, Laura Linney USA 1992 00:25 Podwójny kamuflaż - film sensacyjny reż. Bill Duke, wyk. Gregory Sierra, Jeff Goldblum, Larry Fishburne, Victoria Dillard USA 1992 02:35 Telesklep 02:55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 03:15 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVN 7 06:00 Na osi - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06:30 Telesklep 08:30 Dla Ciebie wszystko - program rozrywkowy 09:50 Osmosis Jones - komedia reż. Bobby Farrelly, Peter Farrelly, wyk. Bill Murray, Molly Shannon, Chris Elliott, Elena Franklin USA 2001 11:50 Komputerowy duch - komedia reż. Kelly Sandefur, wyk. Ellen Page, Gary Hudson, Krista Mitchell, Landon Peters USA 2002 13:45 Święty Walenty rozdaje prezenty! - konkurs interaktywny 13:50 Siostrzyczki - serial komediowy odc. 17/22 reż. Gerry Cohen (I), Sheldon Epps, Gary Halvorson, Steve Zuckerman, Shelley Jensen, USA 2002 14:20 Siostrzyczki - serial komediowy odc. 18/22 reż. Gerry Cohen (I), Sheldon Epps, Gary Halvorson, Steve Zuckerman, Shelley Jensen, USA 2002 14:50 Na osi - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:20 Moja krew - program rozrywkowy 16:15 Agent przyszłości - serial SF odc. 16 ost. USA 2003 17:10 Święty Walenty rozdaje prezenty! - konkurs interaktywny 17:20 Była sobie Gwiazdka - film familijny reż. Tibor Takacs, wyk. Kathy Ireland, John Dye, Mary Donnelly Haskell, Michael Gilden USA 2000 19:10 Kochane kłopoty - serial obyczajowy odc. 4/22 reż. Lesli Linka Glatter, USA 2000 20:10 Policjantki z FBI - komedia reż. Dan Goldberg, wyk. Rebecca DeMornay, Mary Gross, Ken Marshall, Fred Dalton Thompson USA 1988 21:50 Po tragedii "Posejdona" - dramat sensacyjny reż. Irvin Allen, wyk. Michael Caine, Telly Savalas, Karl Malden, Sally Field USA 1979 00:10 Dowody zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 2/23 reż. David Von Ancken, USA 2004 01:10 Święty Walenty rozdaje prezenty! - konkurs interaktywny 01:15 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny TVN 24 06:00 Skrót filmowy 06:10 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 06:30 Skrót filmowy 06:40 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 07:00 Powitanie Poranka TVN 24 07:01 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Skrót informacji 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Gość poranny - wywiad 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:10 Debata 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:45 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:40 Firma - magazyn 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:45 Ostatnie piętro - magazyn ekonomiczny 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Nieruchomości - magazyn 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:10 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy 16:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 16:10 Kalejdoskop 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 17:15 Świat reporterów - magazyn reporterów 17:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 17:45 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 18:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:45 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 19:00 Skrót informacji 19:05 Bilans tygodnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 19:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 19:45 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 20:00 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 22:15 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 23:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 23:10 Kalejdoskop 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:05 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 00:30 Skrót filmowy 00:35 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 01:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 02:00 Skrót filmowy 02:05 Firma - magazyn 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 03:15 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 03:30 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 04:00 Skrót filmowy 04:10 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 05:00 Skrót filmowy 05:15 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy TV 4 07:35 Pokemon; serial dla dzieci odc. 235 08:00 Na topie - wywiad z...; wywiad 08:30 Dekoratornia; dokument fabularyzowany Polska 2006; reż.: Elżbieta Kuźniacka 09:00 Kasa na bank; teleturniej 10:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial; magazyn piłkarski 10:30 Gram.tv, Program o grach komputerowych; komputer i informatyka 11:00 Sztukateria; magazyn kulturalny 11:30 V - Max; magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:00 Instynkt tropiciela, Przewodnik po Polsce - podsumowanie seria 1; turystyka 12:30 Syn Robin Hooda; film przygodowy Wielka Brytania 1958; reż.: George Sherman; wyk: David Hedison, June Laverick 14:15 Miłość z o.o., odc. 20; serial komediowy USA 2005; reż.: Henry Chan, Katy Garretson; wyk: Busy Philipps, Reagan Gomez - Preston 14:45 PZU AZS Olsztyn - Wkręt - Met Domex AZS Częstochowa, Polska Liga Siatkówki; siatkówka 17:00 Buffy, postrach wampirów, odc. 17; serial przygodowy USA 1998-1999; wyk: Sarah Michelle Gellar, Nicholas Brendon 18:00 Zagadki historii, Kto zabił Marylin Monroe?; serial dokumentalny USA 2002-2004 19:00 Kinomaniak; magazyn filmowy 19:30 Drogówka; magazyn policyjny 20:00 Strażnik Teksasu, odc. 14; serial sensacyjny USA 1998; reż.: Aaron Norris; wyk: Chuck Norris, Sheree J. Wilson 21:00 Nowe przygody Tequili i Bonettiego, odc. 16; serial sensacyjny Włochy 2000; reż.: Bruno Nappi, Christian I. Nyby II; wyk: Jack Scalia, Alessia Marcuzzi 22:05 Kuba Wojewódzki; talk show 23:05 Klub filmowy extra: Upadłe anioły; film obyczajowy Hongkong 1995; reż.: Kar Wai Wong; wyk: Leon Lai, Michelle Reis 01:05 Wydarzenia 01:35 Sport; wiadomości sportowe 01:40 Prognoza pogody 01:45 Casino night 03:45 Drogówka; magazyn policyjny 04:05 Sztukateria; magazyn kulturalny 04:30 Na topie - wywiad z...; wywiad TV Puls 07:30 Telezakupy; program reklamowy 08:30 Whistler, Samotność we dwoje, odc. 3; serial kryminalny Kanada 2006; reż.: Grant Harvey, Rachel Talalay, John Fawcett; wyk: Nicholas Lea, Jesse Moss 09:30 Asoka Wielki, odc. 1; film historyczny Indie 2001; reż.: Santosh Sivan; wyk: Shahrukh Khan, Kareena Kapoor 11:30 Sekrety archeologii, Ateny - wspaniały pomnik cywilizacji, odc. 4; serial dokumentalny Włochy 2003 12:00 Magazyn przyrodniczy 12:20 Na brzegu; thriller USA 2003; reż.: Harvey Kahn; wyk: Nathan Fillion, Chandra West 14:00 Miasta świata, Florencja, odc. 3; serial dokumentalny 15:00 Nieśmiertelny, odc. 16; serial przygodowy Wielka Brytania 2000; reż.: David Straiton; wyk: Lorenzo Lamas, Dominic Keating 16:00 Edukacja Rity; komediodramat USA 1983; reż.: Lewis Gilbert; wyk: Julie Walters, Michael Caine 18:30 Whistler, Brzemię prawdy, odc. 5; serial kryminalny Kanada 2006; reż.: Grant Harvey, Rachel Talalay, John Fawcett; wyk: Nicholas Lea, Jesse Moss 19:30 Ja, Klaudiusz, Co zrobimy z Klaudiuszem?, odc. 3; serial historyczny Wielka Brytania 1976; reż.: Herbert Wise; wyk: Derek Jacobi, Sian Phillips 20:35 Słodkie kłamstwa; komedia romantyczna USA / Francja 1988; reż.: Nathalie Delon; wyk: Treat Williams, Joanna Pacuła 22:30 Nieśmiertelny, odc. 16; serial przygodowy Wielka Brytania 2000; reż.: David Straiton; wyk: Lorenzo Lamas, Dominic Keating 23:30 Whistler, Brzemię prawdy, odc. 5; serial kryminalny Kanada 2006; reż.: Grant Harvey, Rachel Talalay, John Fawcett; wyk: Nicholas Lea, Jesse Moss 00:30 Biznesmen i gwiazdy; komedia Wielka Brytania 1983; reż.: Bill Forsyth; wyk: Burt Lancaster, Peter Riegert 02:30 Wolność Słowa; program publicystyczny 03:00 Miasta świata, Florencja, odc. 3; serial dokumentalny 03:40 Żebro Adama; program publicystyczny TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 599; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:20 Plebania - odc. 600; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:45 Plebania - odc. 601; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:05 Plebania - odc. 602; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:25 Plebania - odc. 603; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:45 Smak Europy - Siła talentu ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 08:35 Święta wojna - Łowca głów (234); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Mówi się ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Trzy Szalone Zera - odc.12 - Przemytnicy (.) kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Z herbem w nazwisku - Tarnowski herbu Leliwa; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:15 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 5; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 6; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Europejski smak (100); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Okazja - odc. 20 - Manewry miłosne; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 267 Nielegalni imigranci; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Salon kresowy - Całe życie z muzyką; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Dzika Polska - Królestwo; serial dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Kręcioła; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:25 Bezradnik przeciętnego Polaka - Jak przyjąć gości i jak się ich pozbyć (2); program rozrywkowy; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Kaganiec i kaganek; program prof.Jana Miodka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Nigdy tak niewielu zrobiło tak wiele; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 416; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc.25 - Konkurs ogrodniczy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Dobranocka - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc.26 - Smacznego, kudłaty kolego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:05 Misja specjalna 96' kraj prod.Polska (1987); reż.:Janusz Rzeszewski; wyk.:Krzysztof Kowalewski, Dorota Kamińska, Mirosław Konarowski, Agata Rzeszewska, Roman Kłosowski, Jerzy Bończak, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Jacek Borkowski, Lech Ordon, Jan Kociniak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Piosenki Władysława Szpilmana; widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Dubidu - odc. 11; quiz muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 416; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc.25 - Konkurs ogrodniczy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc.26 - Smacznego, kudłaty kolego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Misja specjalna; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Europejski smak (100); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Okazja - odc. 20 - Manewry miłosne; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Nigdy tak niewielu zrobiło tak wiele; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 5; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 6; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:05 Wybrańcy Bogów umierają młodo 44'; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Jarocin po latach - Lech Janerka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Klasyka filmowa - Doktor Mabuse cz. 1 (Dr Mabuse der Spieler Teil 1) 155'; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (1922); reż.:Fritz Lang; wyk.:Aud Egede Nissen, Karl Platen, Georg John, Grete Berger, Bernhard Goetzke; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Lalka - Dusza w letargu odc. 9; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Na weekend ; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Kino lektur szkolnych - 30 door key ( tyt. pierwowzoru Ferdydurke) (30 door key ( tyt. pierwowzoru Ferdydurke)) 91'; dramat kraj prod.Polska, Francja, Wielka Brytania (1991); reż.:Jerzy Skolimowski; wyk.:Iain Glen, Robert Stephens, Crispin Glover, Marek Probosz, Artur Żmijewski, Judith Godreche, Dorota Stalińska, Jan Peszek, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Tadeusz Łomnicki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Moje zapatrzenie - Czesław Niemen; recital; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Korzenie kultury - Warszawa /cz.1/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Korzenie Kultury - reportaż - Warszawa oczami artystów; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Korzenie kultury - Warszawa /cz.2/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Moja Warszawa 53'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maria Zmarz Koczanowicz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Korzenie kultury - Warszawa /cz.3/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Mobile Academy 30'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Michał Rogalski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 20:30 Panorama kina światowego - Dział przesyłek niedoręczonych (Dead Letter Office) 91'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998); reż.:John Ruane; wyk.:Miranda Otto, George Del Hoyo, Nicolas Bell, Syd Brisbane, Georgina Naidu, Barry Otto; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Trzeci punkt widzenia ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Więcej niż fikcja - Morze i tort (Il Mare e la Torta) 59'; program dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria, Włochy (2003); reż.:Edgar Honetschläger; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Strefa - Made by Libera; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:50 Strefa - Skóra czy lateks? Slipknot, Mudvayne, Zak Wylde.; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Strefa - Małe jest wielkie - odc. 30 - Irma 2; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Strefa - Poza Kontrolą - The Kolt; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 01:25 Kino nocne - Zaginiony horyzont (Lost Horizon) 127'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1937); reż.:Frank Capra; wyk.:Ronald Colman, Jane Wyatt, John Howard, Margo ., Thomas Mitchell, Edward Everett Horton, Isabel Warner; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Ken Vandermark - koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Zakończenie programu Canal + 07:00 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:25 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 08:00 Pętla - dramat obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Jerzy Has, wyk. Tadeusz Fijewski, Gustaw Holoubek, Aleksandra Śląska, Teresa Szmigielówna Polska 1957 09:45 Ojciec i syn - film dokumentalny wyk. Finlandia 2004 10:55 Bardzo małżeńska Gwiazdka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Tom McLoughlin, wyk. Joe Mantegna, Jean Smart, Kari Matchett, Charles Durning USA 2004 12:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 13:05 Chiński boom: Miasto marzeń - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/4 reż. William Cobban, Neil Docherty, Kanada/Francja/Niemcy 2006 14:05 Premiera Najświetniejsze hotele świata - serial dokumentalny odc. 12/13 reż. Olivier Carreras, Francja 2005 14:40 Tylko mnie kochaj - komedia romantyczna reż. Ryszard Zatorski, wyk. Maciej Zakościelny, Agnieszka Grochowska, Agnieszka Dygant, Grażyna Szapołowska Polska 2006 16:25 Deser Jam Session - film krótkometrażowy 16:40 Miłosna zagrywka - komedia romantyczna reż. Bobby Farrelly, Peter Farrelly, wyk. Drew Barrymore, Jimmy Fallon, Jason Spevack, Jack Kehler USA 2005 18:30 Madagaskar - film animowany reż. Eric Darnell, Tom McGrath, wyk. USA 2005 20:00 Premiera Doom - horror SF reż. Andrzej Bartkowiak, wyk. Karl Urban, The Rock, Rosamund Pike, Dexter Fletcher Wlk. Brytania/Czechy/Niemcy/USA 2005 21:50 36 - dramat sensacyjny reż. Olivier Marchal, wyk. Gérard Depardieu, Daniel Auteuil, Roschdy Zem, Valeria Golino Francja 2004 23:45 Gwiezdne wojny: Powrót Jedi - film SF reż. Richard Marquand, wyk. Mark Hamill, Harrison Ford, Carrie Fisher, Billy Dee Williams, Anthony Daniels, Peter Mayhew, David Prowse USA 1983 02:05 Factotum - dramat obyczajowy reż. Bent Hamer, wyk. Matt Dillon, Lili Taylor, Marisa Tomei, Fisher Stevens Francja/Niemcy/Szwecja/USA/Norwegia 2005 03:40 Królowa Syjamu - dramat historyczny reż. Chatrichalerm Yukol, wyk. M.L. Piyapas Bhirombhakdi, Sarunyu Wongkrachang, Chatchai Plengpanich, Johnny Anfone Tajlandia 2001 Canal + Film 07:00 Król wzgórza - dramat obyczajowy reż. Steven Soderbergh, wyk. Jesse Bradford, Jeroen Krabbé, Lisa Eichhorn, Karen Allen USA 1993 08:40 Chiński boom: Nowe fortuny - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/4 reż. William Cobban, Neil Docherty, Kanada/Francja/Niemcy 2006 09:35 Joey II - serial komediowy odc. 14 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 10:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 10:10 Miłość buja w obłokach - komedia romantyczna reż. Rémi Bezançon, wyk. Vincent Elbaz, Marion Cotillard, Gilles Lellouche, Elsa Kikoine Francja 2005 11:55 Tam wędrują bizony - komedia obyczajowa reż. Art Linson, wyk. Bill Murray, Peter Boyle, Bruno Kirby, Rene Auberjonois USA 1980 13:35 Sky Fighters - film przygodowy reż. Gérard Pires, wyk. Benoît Magimel, Clovis Cornillac, Géraldine Pailhas, Philippe Torreton Francja 2005 15:15 Kosmiczne projekcje 3000 - komedia SF reż. Jim Mallon, wyk. Trace Beaulieu, Michael J. Nelson, Jim Mallon, Kevin Murphy USA 1996 16:30 Good Night and Good Luck - dramat polityczny reż. George Clooney, wyk. David Strathairn, Jeff Daniels, George Clooney, Alex Borstein USA 2005 18:05 Wojna światów - thriller SF reż. Steven Spielberg, wyk. Tom Cruise, Dakota Fanning, Justin Chatwin, Miranda Otto USA 2005 20:00 Wieczór specjalny. Wiele twarzy Daniela Craiga Matka - melodramat reż. Roger Michell, wyk. Anne Reid, Peter Vaughan, Anna Wilson-Jones, Daniel Craig Wlk. Brytania 2003 21:50 Wieczór specjalny. Wiele twarzy Daniela Craiga Przetrwanie miłości - dramat obyczajowy reż. Roger Michell, wyk. Daniel Craig, Samantha Morton, Rhys Ifans, Bill Nighy Wlk. Brytania 2004 23:30 Doom - horror SF reż. Andrzej Bartkowiak, wyk. Karl Urban, The Rock, Rosamund Pike, Dexter Fletcher Wlk. Brytania/Czechy/Niemcy/USA 2005 01:15 Aleksander - dramat historyczny reż. Oliver Stone, wyk. Colin Farrell, Angelina Jolie, Anthony Hopkins, Val Kilmer Francja/ USA/ Wlk. Brytania/ Niemcy 2004 04:05 Plunkett i Macleane - film przygodowy reż. Jake Scott, wyk. Jonny Lee Miller, Robert Carlyle, Christian Camargo, Terence Rigby Czechy/ Wlk. Brytania 1999 05:45 Piękno po francusku - film dokumentalny reż. Pascale Lamche, wyk. Wlk. Brytania/ Francja 2005 HBO 06:30 Droga do Ottawy - film obyczajowy reż. Gaurav Seth, wyk. Nabil Mehta, Amy Sobol, Jim Codrington, Ivan Smith Kanada 2001 08:00 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy 08:30 Gliniarze i Robbersonowie - komedia kryminalna reż. Michael Ritchie, wyk. Chevy Chase, Jack Palance, Dianne Wiest, Robert Davi USA 1994 10:00 Gwiezdne wrota 9 - serial SF odc. 3 reż. Mario Azzopardi, USA 2004 10:45 Gwiezdne wrota 9 - serial SF odc. 4 reż. Mario Azzopardi, USA 2004 11:30 W krzywym zwierciadle: Poszukiwacze złota - komedia reż. Gary Preisler, wyk. Will Friedle, Chris Owen, Louise Lasser, Renée Taylor USA 2003 12:55 Gość w dom - komedia reż. Randall Miller, wyk. Sinbad, Phil Hartman, Kim Greist, Jeffrey Jones USA 1995 14:45 Niewidzialny - film sensacyjny reż. Rob Cohen, wyk. Josh Lucas, Jessica Biel, Jamie Foxx, Sam Shepard USA 2005 16:45 Gol! - dramat obyczajowy reż. Danny Cannon, wyk. Kuno Becker, Alessandro Nivola, Anna Friel, Stephen Dillane USA 2005 18:40 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy 19:10 W doborowym towarzystwie - komedia reż. Paul Weitz, wyk. Topher Grace, Dennis Quaid, Scarlett Johansson, Marg Helgenberger USA 2004 21:00 Premiera HBO na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 166 21:30 HBO na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 165 22:00 HBO bez cenzury. Premiera: Murderball - gra o życie - film dokumentalny reż. Henry Alex Rubin, Dana Adam Shapiro, wyk. Joe Bishop, Keith Cavill, Andy Cohn, Scott Hogsett USA 2005 23:25 Odpoczniesz po śmierci - dramat kryminalny reż. Mike Hodges, wyk. Clive Owen, Jonathan Rhys Meyers, Charlotte Rampling, Malcolm McDowell Wlk. Brytania/ USA 2003 01:05 Kurczak - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Burke, wyk. Emile Hirsch, Thomas Guiry, Richard Jenkins, Pablo Schreiber USA 2003 02:35 Soul Plane: Wysokie loty - komedia reż. Jessy Terrero, wyk. Tom Arnold, Kevin Hart, Method Man, Snoop Dogg USA 2004 04:00 Porno biznes: Naga prawda - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 reż. Dan Chaykin, USA 2004 04:30 W doborowym towarzystwie - komedia reż. Paul Weitz, wyk. Topher Grace, Dennis Quaid, Scarlett Johansson, Marg Helgenberger USA 2004 Eurosport 10:30 Narciarstwo alpejskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Cortina d'Ampezzo (Włochy) - zjazd kobiet 12:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Chamonix (Francja) - zjazd mężczyzn 13:15 Tenis ziemny Turniej Australian Open w Melbourne - 6. dzień 14:15 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Pokljuce (Słowenia) - bieg pościgowy mężczyzn 15:00 Snooker Turniej Masters w Londynie - 7. dzień 17:00 Skoki narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Zakopanem 18:45 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Pokljuce (Słowenia) - bieg pościgowy mężczyzn 19:15 Snooker Turniej Masters w Londynie - 7. dzień 20:30 Snooker Turniej Masters w Londynie - 7. dzień 22:00 Rajdy terenowe Rajd Dakar - 14. etap: Tambacounda - Ayoun 22:45 Snooker Turniej Masters w Londynie - 7. dzień 23:30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Monte Carlo - 2. dzień 00:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej Australian Open w Melbourne - 6. dzień 01:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej Australian Open w Melbourne - 7. dzień 03:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej Australian Open w Melbourne - 7. dzień MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 08:00 Real World v. Road Rules - reality show 09:00 Nowożeńcy - za kulisami stanu małżeńskiego 10:00 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 11:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 12:00 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 12:30 Mastermix - program muzyczny 14:00 MTV za kulisami: "Call me when you're sober" Evanescence - jak się kręci teledyski 14:30 MTV za kulisami: "P.O.D" Tenacious D - jak się kręci teledyski 15:00 MTV za kulisami: "Sexy back" Justina Timberlake'a - jak się kręci teledyski 15:30 MTV za kulisami: "Tell Me" P.Diddy'ego i Christiny Aguilery - jak się kręci teledyski 16:00 Rap pakamera - magazyn hiphopowy 17:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 17:30 Antytalent Show - w pogoni za sławą 18:00 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 18:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 19:30 Najlepszy z najlepszych - sztuki walki w oku kamery 20:00 Miks muzyczny - największe hity 23:00 Miłość jest ślepa - randki w ciemno 23:30 Jackass - kultowe reality show 00:00 Dirty Sanchez - do pierwszej krwi 00:30 Strutter - talk show 01:00 PartyZone - klubowe rytmy 03:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 VIVA Hits Polska 13:00 VIVAMOVIE - tajemnice filmowego show biznesu 14:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:00 Shibuya - karaoke show 15:30 Chartsurfer - SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY 17:00 Big in America - reality show 17:30 Parot 18:00 O co kaman - program muzyczny 19:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 20:00 Parot 20:30 Kocha, nie kocha 21:00 Club Charts - lista przebojów 22:00 VIVA Hits Polska 23:00 Kocha, nie kocha - Extreme 23:30 Parot - Extreme 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider National Geographic Channel 08:00 Ukryte zakątki: Raj afrykańskich świń - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Robale z piekła rodem: X-peryment - serial dokumentalny 09:30 Robale z piekła rodem: Dżungla - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Plaga szarańczy - film dokumentalny 11:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Ludojady z namorzynowego lasu - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Operacja "Szok i przerażenie" - film dokumentalny 13:00 Prawda i fikcja w Hollywood: Siły natury - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Anatomia wypadków: Pociągi - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Kraksy pod lupą: Uciekający pociąg - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Poszukiwania: Superwąż - film dokumentalny 18:00 Ekipy rozbiórkowe: Największe implozje - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Nietoperze - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Prawda i fikcja w Hollywood: Pościgi samochodowe - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Anatomia wypadków: Samochody - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Premiera Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Kod Leonarda da Vinci - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Zwariowana nauka - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 23:30 Zwariowana nauka - serial dokumentalny odc. 14 00:00 Miecz samuraja - film dokumentalny 01:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Kod Leonarda da Vinci - serial dokumentalny Discovery Channel 06:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 06:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Ze spadochronem do samochodu - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Wojny na złomowisku - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 08:00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Dubaj - kurort narciarski na pustyni - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Fani czterech kółek: Golf - serial dokumentalny 09:30 Fani czterech kółek: Golf - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Superjazda: Chip kontra George - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl Mike'a i Vinniego - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 12:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Ze spadochronem do samochodu - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Wojny na złomowisku - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 14:00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Dubaj - kurort narciarski na pustyni - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Pogrzebani żywcem - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 17:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 18:00 Solidarność, początek rewolucji - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 19:00 Wybuchowa rodzina - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 20:00 Dziś wybieram! - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Dziś wybieram! - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Dziś wybieram! - serial dokumentalny 23:00 O krok od śmierci: Pogrzebani w śniegu - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Zatłoczone niebo: Przerzucanie winy - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Prawdziwy horror: Wilkołaki - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda: Cudowna transformacja - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Fani czterech kółek: Mini - serial dokumentalny 03:30 Fani czterech kółek: Mini - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Superjazda: Kapsuła czasu - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl Mike'a i Vinniego - serial dokumentalny Cartoon Network 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczni i źli - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 06:00 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 06:35 Ed, Edd n Eddy - serial animowany 07:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 07:30 Pet Alien - serial animowany 08:00 KND 60 - serial animowany 09:00 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 09:25 Bernard - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 10:20 Duel Masters: Mistrzowie kaijudo - serial animowany 10:45 B-Daman - serial animowany 11:10 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 11:30 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:55 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 12:20 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 12:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 13:15 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:30 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 14:45 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 15:10 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 15:35 Kaczor Dodgers - serial animowany 16:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 16:25 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 16:50 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 17:15 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 17:40 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:05 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 18:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Scooby Doo i bracia Boo - film animowany 20:40 Flintstonowie - serial animowany CANAL+ Sport 07:00 Czempioni w Plusie - magazyn sportowy 08:05 Ligue 1 - magazyn piłkarski 08:40 Serie A - magazyn piłkarski 09:15 NBA Action - magazyn koszykarski 09:45 Boston Celtics Sacramento Kings - koszykówka 12:00 Primera división - magazyn piłkarski 12:30 NFL Game Day - futbol amerykański 13:05 Premiership - magazyn piłkarski 13:40 FC Liverpool Chelsea Londyn - piłka nożna 15:55 Fulham Londyn Tottenham Hotspur - piłka nożna 18:00 Boston Celtics Sacramento Kings - koszykówka 20:25 Reggina Calcio US Palermo - piłka nożna 22:30 Villarreal CF FC Sevilla - piłka nożna 00:30 FC Liverpool Chelsea Londyn - piłka nożna 02:30 Prokom Trefl Sopot Rhein Energie Kolonia - koszykówka 04:45 NFL Game Day - futbol amerykański 05:20 Grób Roseanny - komedia romantyczna, USA/Włochy 1997 Ale Kino! 08:00 W pustyni i w puszczy - film przygodowy, Polska 2001 10:15 Zmiana par - komedia, Indie 2006 11:55 Spóźniony bohater - film wojenny, USA 1970 14:15 Za drzwiami Actors Studio - film dokumentalny 15:10 Ale krótkie: Umarlaki - film krótkometrażowy 15:50 Apostoł - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997 18:10 Świat na talerzu - komedia, Australia 2000 20:00 Spekulant - thriller, Wielka Brytania 1999 21:50 Strzały na Broadwayu - komedia, USA 1994 23:35 Amores Perros - dramat obyczajowy, Meksyk 2000 02:10 Bunkier - thriller psychologiczny, Wielka Brytania 2001 AXN 06:00 Amatorzy przygód (9) - serial przygodowy, USA 2003 07:00 Amatorzy przygód (10) - serial przygodowy, USA 2003 08:00 Wyścig 3 (1) - serial dokumentalny, USA 2002 09:00 Wyścig 3 (2) - serial dokumentalny, USA 2002 10:00 Wyścig 3 (3) - serial dokumentalny, USA 2002 11:00 Amatorzy przygód (9) - serial przygodowy, USA 2003 12:00 Amatorzy przygód (10) - serial przygodowy, USA 2003 13:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 (25) - serial sf, USA 1996 14:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach (4/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2000 15:00 Szczury wodne (44) - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1996-2001 16:00 Robinsonowie Tajlandia 5 (8) - serial dokumentalny, USA 2002 17:00 Robinsonowie Tajlandia 5 (9) - serial dokumentalny, USA 2002 18:00 Co za pech! (9) - serial dokumentalny, USA 18:25 Jesteśmy snem - film sf, Kanada/USA 2002 20:00 Medium (3) - serial kryminalny, USA 2005 21:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 3 (3/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2003 22:00 Zawód glina (5/19) - serial komediowy, USA 2001 22:30 Zawód glina (6) - serial komediowy, USA 2001 23:00 Niewiarygodny świat Ripleya 4 (21) - serial dokumentalny, USA 2000 00:00 Zabójcze umysły (16) - serial kryminalny, USA 2006 01:00 Medium (3) - serial kryminalny, USA 2005 02:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 3 (3/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2003 03:00 Zawód glina (5/19) - serial komediowy, USA 2001 03:30 Zawód glina (6/19) - serial komediowy, USA 2001-2002 Zone Europa 08:00 Przywódca - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy/Włochy 2002 09:50 Hamam łaźnia turecka - film obyczajowy, Włochy/Turcja/Hiszpania 1997 11:35 Vincent, Francois, Paul i inni - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 1974 13:35 Wittgenstein - dramat obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 1993 14:55 Córka maharadży (3/3) - serial obyczajowy, Włochy/Niemcy/USA 1994 16:35 Uciekająca miłość - komedia romantyczna, Francja 1979 18:15 Hamam łaźnia turecka - film obyczajowy, Włochy/Turcja/Hiszpania 1997 20:00 Salon filmowy Francis Ford Coppola: Rumble Fish - dramat kryminalny, USA 1983 21:40 Imperia, wielka kurtyzana - film historyczny, Włochy 2005 23:20 Pożądanie w sieci - film erotyczny, Francja 1999 01:00 Niewygodne małżeństwo - film erotyczny, Francja 2005 02:35 Rumble Fish - dramat kryminalny, USA 1983 Jetix 06:00 Kapitan Flamingo: serial 06:25 Odlotowe agentki: serial 06:50 Odlotowe agentki: serial 07:15 Shuriken School: serial 07:35 A.T.O.M.: serial 08:00 Power Rangers SPD: serial 08:25 Power Rangers SPD: serial 08:50 Monster Warriors: serial 09:10 MegaMan NT Warrior: serial 09:35 Jerry i paczka: serial 10:00 Jerry i paczka: serial 10:25 Eerie Indiana: Następny wymiar: serial 10:50 W.I.T.C.H.: serial 11:15 OBAN Star Racers: serial 11:40 Ach, ten Andy!: serial 12:00 Ach, ten Andy!: serial 12:25 Odlotowe agentki: serial 12:50 The Far Out Adventures of Team Galaxy: serial 13:15 Kinomania 13:25 Planet Sketch: serial 13:35 Świat według Ludwiczka: serial 14:00 Świat według Ludwiczka: serial 14:20 Shuriken School: serial 14:45 Shuriken School: serial 15:05 Power Rangers SPD: serial 15:30 Power Rangers SPD: serial 15:55 Monster Warriors: serial 16:20 W.I.T.C.H.: serial 16:45 W.I.T.C.H.: serial 17:10 OBAN Star Racers: serial 17:35 Odlotowe agentki: serial 18:00 Odlotowe agentki: serial 18:25 The Far Out Adventures of Team Galaxy: serial 18:50 Galactik Football: serial 19:15 Kinomania 19:25 Monster Warriors: serial 19:50 Król Szamanów: serial 20:15 Król Szamanów: serial 20:40 Power Rangers SPD: serial 21:05 Galactik Football: serial 21:30 OBAN Star Racers: serial 21:55 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: serial 22:20 A.T.O.M.: serial 22:45 Spiderman: serial 23:10 Spiderman: serial 23:35 X-Men: serial Hyper 21:00 Origin: Spirit of the Past - film anime 22:30 Game Factory - magazyn 22:45 Replay - magazyn komputerowy 23:00 Hall of Fame: Settlers - magazyn 23:15 Klipy - program muzyczny 23:30 Game Play - magazyn 23:45 Klipy - program muzyczny 00:00 Hyper Classic - magazyn muzyczny 00:30 Gunslinger Girl - serial animowany odc. 13 Zone Club 06:00 Dru Yoga, odc. 1; gimnastyka 06:25 Szkoła tańca Jilliny, odc. 3; taniec 06:55 Alternatywne style życia, odc. 13; medycyna alternatywna 07:25 Rusz głową, odc. 11; jedzenie i picie 07:55 Zmieniamy lokal, Metamorfozy zniszczonych restauracji, odc. 9; lifestyle 08:45 Sobota w kuchni, odc. 2; magazyn kulinarny 09:10 Podróże ze smakiem, odc. 6; magazyn kulinarny 10:00 Mama na pełny etat, odc. 2; lifestyle 10:30 Poradnik Tany Byron, odc. 16; psychologia 11:30 Dzień narodzin, odc. 11; serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2002 12:00 Ekstremalne metamorfozy - Wielka Brytania, odc. 21; lifestyle 12:55 Hollywood za wszelką cenę, odc. 1; reality show 13:25 Hollywood za wszelką cenę, odc. 2; reality show 13:55 Hollywood za wszelką cenę, odc. 3; reality show 14:20 Hollywood za wszelką cenę, odc. 4; reality show 14:45 Udawacze, odc. 1 15:35 Udawacze, odc. 2 16:30 Koronkowa rewolucja; magazyn dla kobiet 17:30 Hollywood za wszelką cenę, odc. 1; reality show 18:00 Hollywood za wszelką cenę, odc. 1; reality show 18:30 Udawacze, odc. 3 19:30 Udawacze, odc. 4 20:30 Kto wrobił Kate Moss?; film dokumentalny 21:00 Kim do ch*** jest Pit Doherty?; film dokumentalny 22:00 Potyczki Jerry‘ego Springera, odc. 117; talk show 22:50 Nawiedzone miejsca, odc. 5; opowieści niesamowite 23:40 Porozmawiajmy o seksie, odc. 30; seksualność 00:35 Potyczki Jerry‘ego Springera, odc. 117; talk show 01:20 Porozmawiajmy o seksie, odc. 28; seksualność 02:05 Dzień narodzin, odc. 11; serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2002 02:30 Sobota w kuchni, odc. 60; magazyn kulinarny 03:00 Modny świat, Nowiny ze świata mody, odc. 704; moda 03:30 Mężczyźni o sobie, Sztuka flirtu, odc. 3; seksualność 04:00 Uwodzicielki z Las Vegas, odc. 8; serial obyczajowy USA 05:00 Dzień narodzin, odc. 11; serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2002 05:30 E - miłość, odc. 25; magazyn HBO 2 06:30 Potwór z Wyspy Skarbów; film dla dzieci Nowa Zelandia 2004; reż.: Michael Hurst; wyk: Barry Duffield, John Callen 07:55 Empire Falls, odc. 1; serial obyczajowy USA 2005; reż.: Fred Schepisi; wyk: Ed Harris, Helen Hunt 09:45 Cinema, cinema; magazyn filmowy 10:10 Szatański plan doktora Fu Manchu; komedia USA / Wielka Brytania 1980; reż.: Piers Haggard; wyk: Peter Sellers, Helen Mirren 11:50 Frajer; komedia USA 2000; reż.: Amy Heckerling; wyk: Jason Biggs, Mena Suvari 13:25 Piżama party; komedia USA 2004; reż.: Joe Nussbaum; wyk: Alexa Vega, Mika Boorem 14:50 Hellboy; film sensacyjny USA 2004; reż.: Guillermo Del Toro; wyk: Ron Perlman, John Hurt 16:50 Europejskie Nagrody Filmowe 2006; relacja 18:20 Agent Cody Banks II: Cel Londyn; komedia sensacyjna USA 2004; reż.: Kevin Allen; wyk: Frankie Muniz, Anthony Anderson 20:00 Żona na zamówienie; komedia USA 2004; reż.: Huck Botko; wyk: Andrew Gurland, Eugenia Yuan 21:30 Dom woskowych ciał; horror USA 2005; reż.: Jaume Collet - Serra; wyk: Elisha Cuthbert, Chad Michael Murray 23:20 Deadwood, odc. 11; serial obyczajowy USA 2005; reż.: Gregg Fienberg; wyk: Timothy Olyphant, Ian McShane 00:10 Inkasent; film sensacyjny Dania 2004; reż.: Lasse Spang Olsen; wyk: Kim Bodnia, Iben Hjejle 01:35 Empire Falls, odc. 2; serial obyczajowy USA 2005; reż.: Fred Schepisi; wyk: Ed Harris, Helen Hunt 03:00 Fascynacja; thriller Niemcy / Wielka Brytania 2004; reż.: Klaus Menzel; wyk: Jacqueline Bisset, Adam Garcia 04:40 Piżama party; komedia USA 2004; reż.: Joe Nussbaum; wyk: Alexa Vega, Mika Boorem Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku